Interwining Fates
by Auroi85
Summary: A fairytale about four people who will try to fight fate. Can they do it? Who Knows. Please read & review. Guess the pairings if you can. No character or pairing flames! Or they will be send to the dark side of the moon and used to warm up lunar rocks. :P
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody! I hope like this preview of my second Rurouni Kenshin story. I wanted to make my own fairytale and it seem right to use the R.K. cast. However, I will not tell you the pairings for this story. You just have to find out for your self. ; P Anyhow, I am willing listen to any constructive suggestions or advice to help improve this tale. No crazy character or pairing flames; even though, they can be interesting to read. But, I would love to hear about any grammar or usage problems.

Disclaimer: I do not claim over anything of the Rurouni Kenshin series or their characters except my stories.

oxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxooxxooxxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxxoxo

Chapter 1 – Intertwining fates

Life has a funny but strange way to twist a person's path. Thus, two strangers, one man and woman, are about to find out this fact in hard, rough matter. It seems their fate pathways have entwined. Do you wish to know their chaos along this road of fate? Then, you can go to the next chapter; however, I suggest you search for another tale if you can't handle this lingering story. Now, we move on with this romance ………

xoxoxoxooxxxooxoxooxxooxxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Twin suns

We must start at the beginning to understand the circumstances of their present chaos as any fairytale. Their births should explain the situation for all of readers of this tale. We now move on to the past about 18 years ago………..

In the Lian Kingdom, twin red – headed boys were borne on an early spring morning to the king and queen, Damai and Herai. Their loud cries echoed throughout the halls of the grand palace. The queen had endured a difficult fourteen hour labor, but she and her sons survived and remain healthy during the process.

As the king walks into the queen's large private chamber, he enters through the open doorway and watches his wife cuddle the wash – cleaned babies in her tired arms. Slowly, he approaches and sits on the side of her bed; then, he puts his right hand on her right knee. "You look very motherly with them in your arms. They have your red hair; nobody in my royal line has ever had such a color. We may end up with red – haired grand children running around the palace someday. Imagine the entire ruckus they will cause like little burning flames."

She gave him a silly smile and sighs "I know it will be hard to raise them, but we love every moment of it. Nevertheless, do you know if the old ones have decided our sons' futures and names yet?" Slightly laughing at his own joke, he become more serious and replied "The high council had decided on their names during your night labor and wish your good health as well as our sons."

"How thoughtful of them, but you avoiding the subject again." Herai replies in cheerful, tired manner.

Chuckling, Damai said "You know me too well, dear. Indeed, you should know their names and fates. They have been named after the first pair of twins in my royal line, Kenshin and Battousai. It was foretold that Kenshin, our first – born, will become my heir to the throne. However, Battousai will have a strong magical talent that hasn't been seen in the kingdom for the last 500 years. He will start mage training at the age of five and became Kenshin's head advisor and master of the mystical arts. But, I had to conceive the council to give both princes training in the ways of combat; even though, the issue taken several discussions for them to consider this type training for both our lads. Kenshin will receive training from me for his ruler ship. So, you have no need to worry about their futures for now."

He glances at the sleeping twins and leans down to kiss Herai's cheek. "May I hold them for a moment?"

"Of course, you are their father; although, you shouldn't wake them." She gently hands the infants to the king.

He cradles them while walking around the room. The queen slowly leaves her bed with the help of her first handmaid. Her second handmaid helps clean up and dress the weak queen in a clean, blessed nightgown. While, the third handmaid takes away bloody bed sheets and replaces them with white clean ones. The first handmaid carefully lowers the queen back into her bed. Throughout the whole process, the king lightly rocks his sons in his arms, then holds them to a nursemaid for a good rest after the maids are done with their work. Herai summons the maids and nanny out of the room for the rest morning and afternoon.

"I know you would settle these issues with the council. In spite of this, you can't tell me not to worry for our sons. Who has the council foretold to become the queen and princess of the kingdom during their marriage trial?" said the sleepy queen.

"Well, they can not see the exact image of the maidens; however, the young ladies appear to be slender and lovely. Hopefully, they will turn out as great as we believed them to be. Our lads will find their ying partners. So, you don't need worry about this problem for now, it is nothing more than a future issue."

Yawning, Herai replies "Fine, but I am still going to worry about it. We will talk about it tomorrow; then again, we both need a good night's rest. But, I don't want to be alone. Come, you can get some sleep in my chambers for today." She pats the other side of her bed. He smiled and said "I would be more than happy to join you, my dear."

He walks to the other side and enters the bed. She pulls the covers over both them. They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon next to each other sleeping away their previous night fatigue.

oxxoooooooooooooooxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxooxooxxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The dark, blue – eyed moons

Two fortunate maidens were born at the same time, day, and year as the twin princes. The girls both had the same lovely black, dark - blue tinted hair; dove white skin; cleverness; and petite, slender bodies. However, their eyes reflected different personalities and intelligent of their souls. The first maiden had eyes of the shining, gray moon and was quiet, delicate, and reflective. The second maiden had eyes of the midnight sky on a full moon and was stubborn, perceptive, and bold. The second girl had fuller facial features; such as her mouth, face, and eyes. The first girl had fuller hips and breasts. Despite their different traits, their appearance was almost twin - like and would be hard to tell from a crowd of people. However, our tale is about the second maiden for now.

Oxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxxooxoxxoxooxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoox


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Second Moon Birth

In old, brick apartment within Hera'an city outside the palace, a dark – haired baby girl was borne to Satoi and Orna'u Hearn.

Her bright, blue eyes shined like ocean waves on a moonlight night. Her noisy cries ringed out into the street. The nurse (their next – door neighbor) and a priest oversaw the process in the couple's bedroom. The priest blessed the child and mother with a smelly liquid and named the girl child after her grandmother, Kaoru. Satoi leaves the room with the priest to pay his fee and fill out the necessary forms. While, the nursemaid cleaned the baby and cradles the infant to her mother arms.

Orna'u asked her older son, Sano (5 years old), to come to her side of the bed. "Sano, come see your little sister. Isn't she beautiful?" He approaches the bed and looks over his new sister, then he replies "She looks all strange." He glances up to his mother's face and said "Are sure she is not imp or some kind demon?" The nursemaid's jaw drops and Orna'u laughs at his statement.

She looked kindly back into his eyes replying "No, she is not imp or demon. She is just a little sleepy. Also, you come out the same way from stomach, squishy and angry." He sticks out his tongue. "Gross, I still say she looks like an imp. A cute imp." He starts to play with his sister fingers in careful manner. Satoi calls the nursemaid from the room to speak with her and sends her to his wife.

"Your husband has requested that I attend to your needs for the rest week. He will pay me later for the labor and the rest of the week. Mainly, he had to immediately return to work in the market after Kaoru's birth."

"I see, well, thank you for service." Herai said in disappointing tone.

With a wary look, Sano watches his mother's reaction to the news and replies "Geez, you think he'll stay long enough to see her. At least, he could have held her for minute." He crossed his thin arms, while glancing quickly at kaoru.

Then, Herai said in a sad voice and ended in a cheerful tone. "I know, but he is a very busy man and has to earn the money to payoff the nurse for this week. We need the money to survive and have food for our meals. So, don't be too angry, okay?"

"Fine"

"Now, why don't you go play with your friends for the rest of the afternoon? Kaoru and I need some sleep and it will help get your mind off your father's behavior. We're become more active in a little awhile anyway. The nurse will call you when dinner is ready. Also, don't get into much trouble." She leans down slightly to kiss Sano's forehead and hand Kaoru to the nursemaid. She placed the infant in her cradle and shooed Sano out of the room.

He wipes the kiss off his forehead with hand and heads outside to tell his friends about his new little sister.

oxoxoxxooxooxoxooxxooxoxoooxoxooxoxoxxoooxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxxooxo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Flirting & Gambling

"Misao, hurry up! I going to be late for my shift at the produce stand if you keep moving slow as snail"

"I'm coming, okay, just need an extra minute."

"I don't have extra minute, even a second so move your butt faster." retorted kaoru.

"Fine."

Sighing, Kaoru tapped her right foot on the stone, yellow ground and lean closer near misao's old wooden doorway. 'Hopefully, Sano is still watching the stand or father will have both of heads. Maybe, Sai will show up this afternoon. It's been awhile since I seen him.'

Suddenly, Misao rushes out of her door wearing a knee – length, sea green flow cotton dress instead her regular boy – like shirt and pants and twirls in front of Kaoru for her inspection. Her unusual attire made her friend curious.

"Why are you so dressed up today? We're just going to the market like usual. Do you have a date or something?"

She avoided Kaoru's gaze and said "Well, I heard that Lt. Aoshi was coming into town to help with the market inspection. So, I wanted to….."

"Impressed him with your good looks." teased Kaoru.

Blushing, Misao replied "It could work; he might notice me as he walking the street."

With a dramatic pose, kaoru said "Give you a passionate kiss and ask you to marry him to live in the palace."

She rolled her eyes and lightly laughed at Misao's fantasy. 'I believe I heard this romance novel scene at the book shop at least a dozen times.'

Sighing, Misao fixes her light blonde hair in the cracked window, and then turned to Kaoru with her arms crossed. "Just because you haven't found a guy to_ like _doesn't mean _true love _does not exist for other people. You have one, too, Mrs. Love – is - for – the - insane."

"Misao, any guy that I date or shows an interest in me either turns out to be a pervert or some deluded prince charming who thinks I'm an empty – headed female that needs rescuing. More likely, they are the ones need to be rescue from their own egos."

With a quick grin, Misao said "So says, any true feminist who is crazy enough to date losers." She pinches Kaoru's left shoulder, then takes off down the road to market street.

A minute later, Kaoru is chasing her down on the rough, cement road; however, a person appears in her way. She crashes both of them onto the road. Sai, a messenger from the palace, was her unfortunate victim. He was a plain lad of 18 about 5'7, tan skin, a slight thin built, and light brown hair. His only exotic feature was his deep, golden brown eyes. Blushing, she pulled herself up and tried help him off the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Sai. I was going after Misao and don't see you coming this way."

She was dusting off her clothes and fix up his outfit, while he gave her a toothy, white smile.

He stopped her assistance and said "Kaoru. I 'm fine. You don't need to fix my clothes. I can do that myself. Anyway, have you seen Sano anywhere? He promised to meet me after his shift and my break only lasts another hour."

She got flustered and blushed deeper at his first three statements, but calm down enough at his question to answer him in relax tone.

"He might have gone to the tarot lady tavern again. He's been gambling there for the last two weeks according to my sources. If you do see him, please tell him not to blow all of his money on games or he will have to be _punished_ again."

She smiled innocently at Sai as she spoke her warning, and then glanced at the clock tower.

"Oh my god! I'm so late. My shift started ten minutes ago. It was nice to see you again, Sai. Hopefully, we can talk more next time."

She shakes his left hand quickly and rushes down to the stand in the market.

78787878787878787878788787878787878787878787878787878787878878787878


End file.
